1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a drawer device, and more particularly to a drawer device provided in a rear seat arm rest, and moves in an inward and outward direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cup holder drawer device is described in the non-examined Japanese Utility Model No. Hei 1-170036. That drawer device is provided in an instrumental panel, and has a spring that biases the drawer outwardly from the interior. When the push-lock-open system is released, the drawer device appears automatically due to spring force.
Generally, drawer device can also be provided in console box or the back side of the front seat. However, in order to make the most use of the vehicle's interior space, cup holder drawer can be provided in the arm rest of rear seat. The arm rest is pivotally mounted in the seat back of the rear seat, and moves freely between a horizontal use position and a vertical storage position.
However, when a vehicle suddenly stops, the force may be sufficient to move the arm rest out into a horizontal position. Also, when a cup holder drawer is slidably provided in the arm rest, the drawer may come out from the arm rest, even if locked with a push-lock-open type mechanism.